Safety is paramount for many athletes playing in organized and unorganized sports. As such, protecting the head from injury is of prime importance. This is evident by the evolution of protective headgear. For example, the National Hockey League (NHL) did not officially require the use of helmets until the late 1970s. However, the first known professional player to wear a hockey helmet was George Owen in 1928. Hockey helmets among the professional ranks were considered in the 1930s after a helmetless “Ace” Bailey was forced to retire due to a head injury suffered during a game. In fact, the first professional hockey All-Star game was organized as a benefit to help support Bailey after the accident. Then in 1968, Minnesota player Bill Masterson, playing without a helmet, struck his head on the ice during a game against Oakland and ultimately died. This event caused numerous players to begin thinking about their physical safety in regard to head trauma. A few years later, lower levels of hockey began requiring helmets as the need became more pronounced. Today, the typical hockey helmet relates to a hard plastic shell that covers the cranial area of the head along with the ears. A chinstrap attached to the shell serves to lock the shell into a tight fit of the player.
Current helmets do serve as protection from errant pucks and crashing into the boards, other players or the ice. However, a problem has arisen when it comes to the removal of a helmet during the course of a game. For example, many fans and players of hockey consider fighting an integral part of the game. But the reality is that during such fights a player will remove his or her helmet. This makes it easier to participate in the fight but also carries significant risks. These risks were exacerbated recently when a 21-year old hockey player in Ontario removed his helmet to participate in a run-of-the-mill hockey fight. The player ended up striking the ice and ultimately died. Such realities have caused numerous hockey leagues, to include the NHL, to ban the removal of a hockey helmet. These rules have created an outcry and caused significant disdain from fans and players who claim that the spirit and integral portion of the game is being removed. To this end, there is a need for a helmet system that can protect a player's head during a game, but also be easily removable in a manner that still offers a less-invasive form of head protection.
In addition, such a need is not limited to hockey. For example, American football players throughout much of the sport's history merely wore leather helmets. However, these players now wear extensive head protection. At the same time, rugby players continue to wear older-style headgear. A problem often arises in these sports when the helmet flies off during a hard hit in the middle of a play. Once the helmet flies off, the play may still be active which means that the player may intentionally or inadvertently be involved in ongoing game activity without head protection. This is dangerous as players in such situations have been known to crash into the helmets/pads of other players in addition to the ground and even spikes from cleats as the player continues without the head protection. Because of this problem, there remains a need for a system of head protection that maintains a protective element for the head that offers close and continued protection even if the main bulk of the helmet is thrust off. In addition, this need also includes a stronger means of keeping a helmet secured to ones head during violent game situations.
The present invention solves these problems by forming an inner shell formed via relatively soft padding or foam that fits relatively tightly to the player's head. A chinstrap is secured to the inner shell. Meanwhile, an outer shell is interlocked to the inner shell. The outer shell is what spectators and other players will see and will essentially cover the inner shell. At least one groove in the outer shell and at least one ridge on the inner shell fit together as part of a securing mechanism.
Another need, particularly in regard to hockey, is the fact that helmets are removed very quickly during various situations to include fighting. The present invention satisfies this need in its preferred embodiment by placing a switch on the outer shell. This switch works in conjunction with the at least one groove and the at least one ridge as it utilizes ferromagnetic properties to force the outer shell and the inner shell together in an even closer and secure manner. In this way, the present invention makes it so that the only a certain amount of breakaway force or use of the switch will cause the outer shell and the inner shell to separate.
Because this need is so pronounced, particularly in regard to sports fans and commentators, the general idea of using an inner helmet and an outer shell is known. For example, a column on the BLEACHER REPORT Web site on Jan. 20, 2009 entitled “The Helmet: A Simple Solution to NHL Fighting,” argued in support of such an idea to help keep fighting in NHL hockey while still offering protection. This article suggested that the chinstrap be attached to the inner helmet. However, articles, comments and other proposals relating to this at most describe a hard-cushioned back plate and an inner helmet designed along the lines of boxing headgear. Unlike the present invention, these ideas do not account for the stability of the outer shell and how the outer shell will interlock in a meaningful and tangible manner. The present invention responds to such important needs through its interlocking mechanisms and switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,840 issued to Arai on Feb. 26, 1997 is a pad for interior body of helmet and interior body thereof. Arai includes interior pads that wrap around the persons head via a band. Unlike the present invention, Arai does not account for the stability of an outer shell and how any outer shell associated with Arai will interlock in a meaningful and tangible manner. The same rationale can go toward U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,271 issued to Ho on Sep. 10, 2002 because Ho also uses pads for its internal aspect but does provide for an interlocking mechanism that is as effective as that of the present invention. The present invention is much different as it responds to such important needs through its interlocking mechanisms and switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,936 issued to Copeland et al on Mar. 10, 1992 is a protective headgear and detachable face protector. Copeland uses a rigid outer shell and an inner band of padding. Unlike the present invention, Copeland connects the inner band of padding to the rigid outer shell via a sizing harness that can be tightened or loosened via straps. Similar usage and concept relate to U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,497 issued to Chartrand on Oct. 9, 2001. Chartrand is a hockey helmet with self-adjusting pad. In contrast, the present invention uses the inner shell to thinly and lightly offer unitary protection to the head while engaging in the interlocking mechanism of the present invention to secure the inner shell to the outer shell.
While the idea of an internal helmet and external helmet exists, none solve the need for a system that allows a player to seamlessly remove an interlocked outer shell while maintaining the protection of the protective inner shell. The present invention satisfies this need by forming a unitary inner shell to cover the cranial areas of the head. In addition, the interlocking mechanisms of the present invention provide additional stability and security between the inner shell and the outer shell. This means that the player can better be in control of the helmet during fights or even during a hard and violent hit that otherwise might knock the helmet loose. As such, the present invention is a novel helmet system that offers increased protection while also engaging in a system of quick removal or interlocking between the inner shell and outer shell.